BLACKMAIL - Face-Off
by FSoG Fanfic Obsessed
Summary: Four writers, Two working together to write One blackmail story. Vote by reviewing! Winner will be revealed in the Facebook group, FSoG Fanfic Obsessed!
1. Information

.

 **This is a BLACKMAIL Challenge Face Off!  
**  
 **Four writers, Two working together to write One story...  
**  
 **Who will win?  
**  
 **Why, that's up to you!  
**  
 **MOST REVIEWS WINS!**

 **Review! Review! Review!**

 **('Votes' go to the chapter/entry you review.  
** **If you review this 'chapter', no entry gets a vote.  
If you review entry 2 saying you prefer entry 1, the 'vote' will go towards entry 2 and not entry 1.)**

 **Facebook Group; _FSoG Fanfic Obsessed_**


	2. Entry 1: MistressH & Ruby34

__.

 _ **Honeymoon in Vegas**_

 **Ethan POV**

What have I done? I've been sitting at the hotel's bar for the past hour drinking but still feel sober.

Ana and I flew in to Vegas this morning. We had a great day walking around the strip and then after a late lunch I wanted to gamble a little bit but that's not Ana's thing so she went back to our room while I found a table to play on.

Biggest mistake of my life.

We've been together for almost two 2 years now. I love her, she's a wonderful girl and has always been so loyal. The reason we're here is to get married, I didn't see the point in wasting thousands of dollars for a wedding and she agreed with me. The plan was to get married tomorrow but now that won't be happening because of my idiotic need to pretend to be someone I'm not.

My sister Kate who also happens to be Ana's best friend warned me at the start of our relationship to not do anything to hurt her. Wait until she finds out the situation I have put us in.

Giving up on trying to get drunk I drag my feet into the elevator and down the corridor to our hotel room. I stand outside hesitating, working up the courage to tell her what has happened once I open that door. I insert my card, the door beeping and push it open to find Ana sitting up in bed reading. She looks so pretty dressed in black tights and a long white shirt.

"Hey you're back. What's wrong?" She asks, her smile slipping seeing the devastated look in my face along with my bloodshot eyes.

I take off my jacket throwing it on the bed then sit on the edge with a large sigh, patting the spot next to me where she moves to, her arm automatically going around my shoulder.

"Ana, we need to talk, something's happened." I look into her worried blue eyes but I can't hold her gaze for long and bow my head.

How do I tell her what I've done?

"I was playing poker downstairs in the casino and got in a little over my head. I found myself at a table with some high rollers and before I knew what was happening we were playing $20,000.00 hands and I lost. Big time."

"You lost?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"$200,000.00." I tell her quietly.

"$200,000.00?" She gasps unbelievingly as she rises from the bed to stand in front of me with her hands on her hips. "How could you do that? How could you be so stupid, we don't have that kind of money."

I run my hands through my hair.

"I don't know, at first I was winning and competing against these high rollers and I was getting such a rush, before I knew it I owed this one guy who kept beating me a whole lot by the time the game was over." I shake my head at myself. "I had an unbeatable hand but I still lost." I still don't understand how that happened.

"What are we going to do, we can't pay that. You told me you were only going to play with $500.00 tops." She cries.

"I didn't want this to happen." I gulp knowing this is part she's going to hate me for. "Well… actually there is something he wants that will clear the debt."

"What does he want?"

"You?" I state sheepishly as I witness her eyes enlarge from the shock and her arms drop.

"Me? What are you talking about? What about me? He doesn't even know me."

"He wants you. For one week. If you spend the next seven days with him he'll forget about the debt."

Ana starts pacing the room in front of me wringing her hands.

"Are you crazy, no way. I won't do it, we'll find the money to pay him back somehow. This guy could be a killer for all we know and do horrible things to me. No."

"I told him you wouldn't do it but he gave me no other alternative."

I knew she wouldn't agree but I have no other choice.

"Did you really?"

"Of course I did. It's too late, Ana I already agreed, I had to and you haven't seen this guy, he's dangerous, he goes around with his own security and he is basically blackmailing me and threatening me. If you don't do this he's going to come after me, after my family and loved ones including you, this guy knows people, he promised to make my life hell. Ana, he knows my father, I can't let him find out what I've done. You know our relationship has been rocky lately."

She clenches her fists while the top of her ears turn red from her anger.

"He actually said if I spend the week with him you owe him nothing?"

I nod my head.

"How dare you put me in this position without speaking to me first? If you cared about me you would have found some other way to fix this. Better yet, you should never have put yourself in the position of owing so much money when you can't afford it. Do you even know anything about who this guy really is, you make him sound like a mobster and you expect me to spend time with him? You must be out of your freaking mind, Ethan."

I stand up and take her in my arms although she remains frozen against me.

"Please, Ana, do this for me and I swear to never play another game of poker again. I'm sorry, darling. I promised to make you happy and your dreams come true, this is just a slight bump in our road there. This is killing me too, I hate the thought of you being away from me for so long. If you love me, you'll do this for me. Please." I whisper in her ear.

I try to kiss her on the lips however she steps out of my arms, her eyes cold. This is not my Ana. She has never said no to me before nor have I ever seen her so mad. She is usually so sweet tempered.

"You've turned me into a whore." She says while a single angry tear runs down her cheek. "God, I'm going to be sick."

"Don't be so dramatic, it's not like you have to sleep with the guy."

She places her hands on my chest shoving me away from her.

"Really, Ethan for two hundred thousand dollars you think he doesn't expect anything from me. What is he going to get out of it if not some sort of sick pleasure by using me? Well, maybe his dick is bigger than yours so I guess that's something."

"Don't be a bitch and it's not like that. I didn't know what else to do. It's just a few days, spend time with him, pretend to enjoy yourself, do what he wants and then we can still get married afterwards."

"You cannot be serious? Are you listening to yourself? Great, so basically you're telling me I have to spend the next seven days with a stranger, with some fat, old man who has more money than sense and I have absolutely no say in the matter. I don't know who you are right now and I can't look at you any longer."

"Come on, babe…"

"We were supposed to get married tomorrow. I have my dress and…I'm hurt, Ethan really hurt by you right now and I think it's best if you get another room for tonight. I need to be on my own for a while. You need to find a way to get me out of this mess you created."

A loud knock on the door interrupts us and Ana stomps across the room to yank it open. I hear her shocked gasp upon seeing who's on the other side of it then I hear his voice.

"I believe you're mine for the next seven days."

 **Ana POV**

I cannot believe he has done this. What the hell was he thinking? The bigger dick comment might have been a low blow but it's not like it would be hard to be true. Okay, so I may not have anything to compare it to but I have watched porn.

I have never been a violent person but at the moment I wouldn't mind throwing something at the wall to let out my frustration and watching it smash into thousands of pieces. How dare he? You don't treat the person you love like this.

A loud knock on the door interrupts us and I stomp across the room to yank it open. I let out a gasp at the man lazily leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

Who is this?

"I believe you're mine for the next seven days." He cockily drawls.

This is him. The reason I'm in this awful predicament. He is so young.

I am stunned speechless. His voice is like honey and he looks as though he has the body of a god. What really captures my attention are his gray eyes, if I stare at them long enough I'm afraid I'll drown. _Get your head out of the clouds Steele, he is blackmailing your fiancé_. I allow him into the suite as I compose myself and thoughts.

"I am not yours, I'm no one's. I don't know what it is that you want but I am not a whore and I won't be fucking you. If you thought I was his submissive little woman, you were both wrong." I cross my arms across my chest. "Is this how you get all the girls?"

"Ana!" I ignore Ethan's chastising.

At first the god before me looked pissed but now he is trying to hide his smile. What a strange mercurial man.

"Kavanagh, good to see you again. Ana, my name is Christian, it's nice to meet you too and I would never force anyone to sleep with me, there's no need to pay for it, baby." He has the nerve to wink at me. "We can spend time together, have a few meals and get to know each other. I am not the monster you are making me out to be. Give me a chance, you might end up liking me."

"Don't hold your breath," I mumble.

So he's nice to look at but I am still very skeptical. Who offers to forgive a $200,000 debt for a week with a girl? Vivian was paid $3000 for the week with Edward in Pretty Woman and they had a lot of sex. What am I missing?

"If there is anything you have always wanted to do let me know so I can try to fit it into our week together. I have made dinner reservations for tonight at Joël Robuchon at the MGM Grand. The chef offers a 16-course prix fixe menu that begins with Osetra caviar and moves on to choices like foie gras and potato carpaccio covered with black truffles. The food is by far the best on the strip."

All that just went over my head and sounds way too rich and fancy for my blood.

"Um, I don't know if I have something to wear that would be appropriate."

I feel embarrassed and look down at my feet. The only dress that might work would be the one that I bought for the wedding. It is an off the shoulder, cream cocktail dress with lace and beading but I don't feel comfortable wearing it to dinner with another man. How could Ethan put me in this position? Most of what I brought is lingerie and stuff to walk around the strip. The plan was to come to Vegas, get married, spend a day or two in bed and then do the touristy stuff. Nobody warned me about the indecent proposal and being sold off to the highest bidder. I guess I should be happy that he is very nice to look at.

I feel a hand on my chin gently lifting my face, "Not to worry, I will make a call and a few dresses will be brought for you to my suite. You can choose what you like, nothing to get upset about. Would you like to grab your bag so we can leave? Time is money after all."

"Right now? I guess I don't have a choice, can you give us a minute please."

Christian and Ethan stare at each other with mutual looks of hatred before he walks out and I walk to the closet to grab my suitcase. I decide to leave the garment bag with my dress for the wedding behind. I walk towards the door and turn around to face Ethan who hasn't moved from his place on the bed before I step outside. I can't quite figure out the look on his face. I have a feeling that once I leave this room nothing will be the same again.

"Ethan I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this. Not only did you lie to me about not spending more than $500. You are more worried about saving your own skin then what could happen to me. What if he is a serial killer or on the run from the law? How do you know that he won't abuse me once he has me? We should be getting ready for our marriage not you using me as your personal collateral. I have no clue how you will ever be able to make this up to me."

With that I slam the door behind me hearing an "I'll call you tomorrow," being shouted by Ethan and run into a wall of muscle. Thankfully I don't fall because his arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you for stopping me from falling." Christian's arms are still wrapped around me. I should feel repulsed by him but I can feel an electricity flowing through us so I take a step back. I don't understand it. Perhaps it is simply a rush of adrenaline from this strange day.

"Shall we?" Christian picks up my luggage and leads me to the elevator. Surprisingly we are descending. I thought high rollers stayed in the penthouse. What would I know, we were lucky to find a room at the Bellagio on their website. Obviously if Ethan truly was a high roller I wouldn't be in this position.

We walk through the casino and out a private door, cross a bridge over a little pond and we are now in front of a row of houses, each with high walls and beautiful foliage.

"I like my privacy so these villas are perfect. Each is its own little classic European estate. It is 6,500-square-foot, in-suite workout facility, a massage room, a dry sauna, a private hair salon, private kitchen, formal dining room, full bar, private terrace and a pool and whirlpool. This master suite is for you and my master is down the hall. The room should be stocked with toiletries and brand new clothing including a selection of cocktail gowns. If they aren't to your liking we can have other clothes sent over. Our reservation is for eight thirty so you have some time. Please let me know if you require anything."

I am handed my luggage and walk into my room. I don't know if I should be excited or scared. This room, if you can call it that, is bigger than my entire apartment. You can tell that nothing was spared in the creation of this little hideaway. I won't even try to imagine what a villa would cost. I look into the closet and somehow in the span of thirty minutes he has arranged for the closet to be filled with designer clothes and shoes, all in my size, I'm not going to ask.

After a relaxing shower I resolve to try and enjoy this ridiculous week as much as possible. In a few days I will be back with Ethan and we will have to find a way to work past this. So far Christian hasn't given me a reason to fear him. He is probably a little crazy to spend $200,000 for a few days with me but I can't lock myself away in a room. I choose a navy bandage dress, although it doesn't show too much skin it clings to my body and leaves very little to the imagination. Once ready I meet Christian downstairs. He looks like a model straight off the runway. I try to look away so that he doesn't notice me raking my eyes up and down his body.

Don't fall for the act, remember how you got here. He blackmailed Ethan. Play nice but don't let your guard down all the way.

"Ana you look very beautiful, shall we?"

"Sure, let's do this."

We take a limo to the MGM and make our way to dinner. Again Christian opens the doors and pulls out my seat. He is ever the gentleman. I don't know how someone could be so chivalrous yet underhanded at the same time to want to spend a week with me under these conditions.

Surprisingly the dinner conversation was flowing and light. Other than learning about our careers, him a CEO and me a book editor we discussed music, bands and books. Over all it was the best meal I have ever tasted. Conversing with him won't be so bad since we have a few things in common. Ethan never wants to hear about the books or manuscripts I'm reading, it's not his thing, he finds it boring. Once we return to the villa I excuse myself to my room and cry for what seems like hours. Although he is handsome and was nice to me tonight I don't see how this will continue to be my reality for the next six days.

XOX

The next morning I find myself seated with Christian at the large, shiny wooden dining table having breakfast. I didn't hear anybody come in but there are eggs, toast, bacon, croissants, yoghurts and fruit laid out.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, help yourself. Would you like some coffee?" He offers.

"Tea please, I don't drink coffee."

"How did you sleep?" He asks as he pours hot water into my mug.

"Fine thank you." I answer shyly. I hope he didn't hear me crying.

"I thought after last night you'd be a little more comfortable around me."

"It was a nice evening but you're still essentially a stranger and I'm not entirely at ease with this whole situation."

"Well I have time to change that."

I doubt that.

"Do you always wear a suit?" I question. It's only eight o'clock in the morning and he's already impeccably dressed in a dark suit.

"Most of the time. So you and Kavanagh are engaged?"

"Yes."

"Yet you don't wear a ring."

"That's none of your business."

I hide my left hand under the table. The truth is Ethan told me he wants to give me his grandmother's ring and yet his mother has delayed giving it to him. I don't know why, is it me, do they think we're unsuited for each other or that he's not ready to settle down? I know they like me well enough but it hurts nonetheless. The only two people who we told that we're coming to Vegas to get married were Kate and my father.

"I need to get some work done for a couple of hours. Feel free to use the pool." He tells me then abruptly leaves the room.

So this is how the other half live. I'm laying by the pool in the sun after swimming some laps. I found a white bikini in the closet which barely covers my breasts and ass but hey there's no one around to see me.

I pick up my phone and see three missed calls from Ethan. Instead of calling him back I dial Kate.

"Hey, are you married yet?" She squeals excitedly.

"Nope!" I tell her popping the 'p'.

"Why not?"

"Guess what your idiot of a brother did?"

I spend the next half an hour venting, crying and telling Kate what's happened and where I find myself. I also had to talk her out of flying here to kick her brother's ass. She tells me to be careful before hanging up. A few minutes later Ethan is calling me again and this time I answer.

"You told my sister!" He yells into my ear. Is that all he cares about?

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm sorry how was last night, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, still alive."

We stay quiet, neither of us speaking.

"So…where is he taking you today?"

Before I have the chance to answer Christian comes back and I tell Ethan I'll talk to him later. Damn, the man is dressed in casual clothes and looks even better than he does in a suit. He's in dark jeans and white polo shirt. I stand up and turn to face him.

"Is this better?" He spins giving me a terrific view of his tight ass. It's not fair, why does he have to look so perfect. Why can't something be wrong with him? Maybe his dick is crooked, but I doubt it.

I nod and that's when I take note of his eyes glued to my chest with a hunger in them. I forgot I was in the stupid bikini and attempt to hide my body with my arms. Christian takes a few steps closer lowering my arms.

"Don't cover yourself. You are perfect." I blush at his words and feel my breathing increase. "Get changed. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

I run out of there to try and get my heart rate under control. What just happened?

Stepping out of the villa we're met with a tall man in a black suit who Christian introduces as Taylor, his driver and bodyguard which will be following us around today.

As we leave the hotel I think I spot Ethan hiding behind a column, watching us as we enter another limo which ends up taking us to a big open field. A large sign reads 'Vegas Balloon Rides' letting me know what he has in store.

"We're going on a hot air balloon ride?"

"We are. Ever been before?"

"No."

"Then after you my lady."

We've been up in the air for fifteen minutes and it is incredible. I have a bird's eye view over the desert, Red Rock Canyon and the strip, it's so bare and red compared to the city. We drift along silently sipping on champagne and nibbling off the fruit and cheese platter we have with us. I turn to where Christian is standing. I am trying to make sense of him and all this but I can't. What is he getting out of it?

"Thank you, for this." I point around us. "Tell me, were you planning on doing this on your own today?"

"No, this is just for your benefit."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you have ever been romanced the way you deserve to be."

"You don't know anything about me."

So maybe Ethan hasn't made such a grand gesture but he done other things to show me he cares and thinks about me. _When was the last time, Ana?_

"I know enough by the way your fiancé treats you and offered you up to me on a platter."

"Because you gave him no other choice."

He opens his mouth to answer me however I move away from him, he has no idea what he's talking about. I wonder what Ethan is doing today on his own. Hopefully staying out of trouble. I would have been Mrs Kavanagh right about now I think with sadness, instead I find myself in a hot air balloon with a hot sexy millionaire.

What do they say, seize the day? If this is what I'll have to look forward to each day maybe this week won't be so bad.

XOX

Today was amazing. I never thought I could have this much fun with a stranger. I almost feel as though we could be friends if it wasn't for the $200,000 I feel hanging over my head.

The hot air balloon ride was breathtaking. Afterwards we rode down the strip in the limo and I couldn't stop myself from feeling like a tourist. I have never seen so many hotels, shows and activities in one location. I don't think I could ever get bored here.

After a quiet dinner in, provided by our private chef I grabbed a book from my bag and started to read. It is a set of short stories by Thomas Hardy. A Mere Interlude has always been one of my favorites. I never imagined I would have so much in common with one of his books.

Baptista Trewthen is the daughter of a small farmer in St Maria's, she accepts a marriage proposal by Mr David Heddegan, a rich man from Giant's Town who is over 30 years older than herself. After missing her boat she meets Charles Stow, her former boyfriend and is persuaded to marry him. After the ceremony Charles takes a swim in the sea and drowns.

One day later Baptista marries Mr Heddegan as planned, without telling anyone about the brief interlude on the mainland. Soon after someone who witnessed Baptista's first wedding starts blackmailing her. When he keeps asking for more and more money she finally decides to tell the truth to her husband. He confesses he's a widower himself and a father of four daughters. After this she gradually begins to love her stepdaughters and husband.

Although unconventional the story still has a happy ending. Don't we all want our happily ever after?

I don't see how that is possible for me. I don't know if I could ever truly trust Ethan again. What would stop him from doing this again? I didn't even know he had a gambling problem. What else don't I know about my fiancé?

Christian has been nothing but sweet and charming but I am not here under my own volition. Would we have ever met under normal circumstances? Is this who he really is? Christian could be acting a certain way so I let my guard down. What kind of person blackmails someone else's fiancée? He could be into illegal activities, drugs, S&M, anything is possible.

How would I explain this to Ray? He would lose his mind if he knew that I, well Ethan, has got me into this position.

My head is in my hands and the room is starting to spin. I am curled up in the fetal position on a sofa that costs thousands.

I know I am letting my mind run away from me but I am so outside my norm. This villa probably costs more then I make in a year. It is all too much.

Ethan what have you got us into?

I feel a hand run down my arm in soft circles.

"Ana, are you alright? I knocked on the library door but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whisper through my tears. I don't even attempt to be convincing.

"Ana, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying? If you tell me what is wrong I can try to help."

Christian sounds genuine but he is still a stranger so I will not be confiding in him. Sitting up I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. Unladylike I know but at the moment I don't care.

"Christian you didn't do anything." Other than blackmail my fiancé for your sick benefit. "Did you need me for something?" I know I am being a bitch but this situation is driving me crazy.

"I was able to arrange a surprise for you if you are up to going out?"

Christian hands me a manila envelope and once I pour out the contents inside I can't stop myself from screaming and jumping up and down like a little kid on their way to Disneyland.

"Are these real? How is that possible? It has been sold out for months! How did you know?"

"Yes they are very much real. It is possible because it helps to have friends that own the venue. I knew because during our conversation about our likes and dislikes you mentioned that Snow Patrol was your favorite band. I was hoping this would put a smile on your face. If you look closely you will see that you also have VIP backstage passes and we have been invited to the after party by Steve Wynn. Do you feel up to going?"

"Yes, yes , yes… thank you so much this is so fantastic." Without thinking I reach up on my tip toes and kiss Christian on the cheek. "Sorry… um I was just excited and I didn't think."

Christian's hand comes up and he caresses my cheek. The tingling that I feel each time our hands touch or he touches me in any way like helping me get into the hot air balloon has intensified. I don't understand it. It is not something I have ever felt. Christian's eyes are a cloudy gray, I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry about it."

Christian is about to say something else when Taylor comes in to make sure everything is okay. Apparently my screams of excitement were heard by the surrounding villas that are occupied by his security team.

I pull away from Christian's hand and feel a little bereft.

"I'm sorry, Taylor I was just excited. I am going to go get ready."

We arrive at the Wynn Resort two hours before the show. Not only did Christian get backstage passes, we got to watch the final sound check and meet the band one on one. Gary Lightbody, Nathan Connolly, Paul Wilson, Jonny Quinn and Johnny McDaid were so sincere and laid back. Not only did they give me a signed guitar they performed an acoustic version of Chasing Cars.

When John's fiancée Courtney Cox appeared I thought I was going to pass out. It took everything in me not to scream, again. Friends is my favorite show ever.

We had a few shots together, apparently part of their before show tradition and made our way to our front row seats.

Christian hands me a daiquiri and we wait for the show to start. "Are you enjoying yourself, Ana?"

"This is unreal. I am afraid to pinch myself and find out it was all a dream." This time, deliberately I caress Christian's face and give him a kiss on the cheek. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

The opening act appears onstage. For the next two hours Christian holds my hand between clapping, me screaming like a twelve year old at a boy band concert and my horrible singing. I don't think this smile will ever leave my face.

I have felt my phone vibrate throughout the evening but I refuse to ruin the moment by speaking to Ethan. I spoke to the hospital so I know it isn't about dad.

After the concert we make our way to the private floor of Steve Wynn. I have never seen anything like it. I am on sensory overload. Not only is the band here so are several dozen celebrities. Appetizers and drinks are passed around. I feel like I am Alice and have fallen down the rabbit hole. I have never experienced anything like this before. Christian has stayed next to me all night and indulged me with introductions to just about everyone. He has introduced me as a close friend and rebuffed all of the scantily clad woman who couldn't keep their eyes and hands off of him.

Three hours and countless drinks later Christian and I are in the elevator on our way down. Taylor has already been sent ahead to retrieve the car. The electricity in the elevator is palpable. I am lost in his mesmerizing stare.

I don't know if it is the alcohol or the high from the concert and the party but I throw caution to the wind and push Christian against the wall of the elevator. I twist my hands into his hair while pressing my lips to his. He moans into my mouth and I surprise him by taking advantage of the opening and caressing his tongue with mine.

It takes a moment but Christian turns us around so my back is against the wall and my legs are wrapped around his waist, never losing the connection. The kiss was tentative to start with but now we are both in. Hands are roaming all over and the moaning would make a stripper blush.

I have never felt this type of connection from a kiss not even when I have had sex.

The elevator dings alerting us that we have arrived on the ground floor forcing our detangling of limbs.

We make it to the limo through the private exit. Once inside the limo and still feeling brave and very happily buzzed I straddle Christian's lap and we continue to make out like teenagers.

Probably not the best decision but I am not thinking with my brain. It feels and sounds almost animalistic.

We arrive back at the villa and no matter how much I tried to persuade Christian to let us get to the next base it was to no avail. Not what I was expecting but he was much the gentleman.

It is some time the following afternoon and I feel like dirt. I don't think I have ever drank so much, even with the hangover though I still remember everything about last night.

After my shower I head for the kitchen where Christian is reading the paper. I feel a little shy but I need to know why he stopped us last night.

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Why didn't you sleep with me last night?" I am wringing my hands together and suddenly my black convers are very interesting.

"Ana, look at me." Christian's fingers lift my chin. "You were intoxicated last night and probably still upset about everything that happened with your fiancé. Just because I said no last night does not mean that I don't want you. It just means I want you sober when you make that choice."

Another caress of my cheek and we are making out again, completely sober this time.

XOX

Today is my fourth day with Christian.

This whole experience has become so confusing and I'm questioning what I thought I knew about myself and the direction my life was headed. I considered myself a loyal person but perhaps that's not so true.

Christian is nothing like the man Ethan described him to be. He has been nothing but a gentleman to me and given me no reason to fear him. Nothing is making sense anymore.

I find myself having fun during our days and nights together and looking forward to what he has planned for us.

Then there are the kisses. I've been replaying them in my head every night since it happened that first night. It felt perfectly right between us. The sad thing is that I don't get that kind of rush from my fiancé's kiss. In that elevator I could feel his erection digging into me and he certainly felt like a big boy.

I'm a horrible person. I have kissed a man who is not my fiancé more than once, even dreamed about him. I should feel more guilt than I probably do, perhaps in my sick and twisted way this is my payback to Ethan for putting me in this situation to begin with.

Yesterday Christian was busy with a conference call in the morning so he sent me down to the spa to be pampered for a couple of hours. I ran into Ethan on my way there, well it was more like he appeared in front of me and demanded I speak to him. He looked awful and smelled as if he hadn't showered in a couple of days. I tried to get him to tell me what he has been up to but he kept mumbling an accusation that the poker game was rigged and bad mouthing Christian.

" _I had an unbeatable hand, Ana, the only way to be beaten was by the hand he was holding. How is possible he had that exact one? It smells fishy, I'm telling you. Just be careful."_

What possible reason could there be for it to be rigged? We had never met Christian before, he had no idea Ethan would end up on his table that night, what is he getting out of this, why would he pressure Ethan into me spending time with him?

I called Kate last night because I had trouble sleeping and needed my best friend's advice. She let me talk without judgment and gave me some good advice.

" _I don't know what to think. I'm starting to really like him, Kate. He is gorgeous and sweet and funny."_

" _Are you sure it's not just the money making him attractive?"_

" _Of course not, you know I don't care about that kind of stuff. I'm serious, what do I do, Kate? I know Ethan is your brother and I love him but I'm beginning to have doubts and even you know he takes me for granted sometimes."_

" _I love you, Ana and want nothing more than for you to be happy whether that is with or without my brother. At the end of this week don't get married if you need more time, that's perfectly fine. This is the rest of your life we're talking about."_

" _Thanks, Kate."_

Standing on the balcony off my bedroom overlooking the private garden I call my father to check up on him considering I haven't spoken to him since landing in this city.

"Hey, Annie how's the blushing bride, how's Las Vegas treating you?"

"I'm fine and not married yet. We're seeing the sights and having fun. How are you doing?"

He groans before answering.

"Oh, you know same old, the doctors and nurses are being a pain in the ass."

We chat for a few minutes until I hear him yawning so I let him go.

"See you in a few days, daddy."

I hang up and allow the tears to flow freely. I put on a brave face for him but it kills me to see him suffering. I sit crossed legged in the middle of the bed, covering my face with my hands as I sob.

I don't know how long I've been crying for when I feel the mattress dip and Christian's arm around my shoulders, his hand running up and down my upper arm. I know it's him by the smell of his cologne, his scent already familiar to me.

"What's the matter?"

I remove my hands, looking into his concerned eyes with my red puffy ones.

"It's my father, I just got off the phone with him. He's sick and in the hospital, he has a condition called granulomatosis, it's affecting his kidneys. It's been over six months now since his diagnosis, we're doing the best we can for him but the treatment is so expensive and I'm afraid to lose him, he is not responding as well as he could be to it and he I s close to needing dialysis and even if he becomes eligible for a transplant we have to prove that we can pay for the anti-rejection medication. I don't know what I would do without him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Which hospital is he at?"

"At the University of Washington Medical Centre."

"I've heard good things about it. You need to stay strong and positive for him. Miracles occur all the time, there is no reason why your father can't get better. Just keep faith."

I lay down on my side, Christian joins me and we face each other. He is being so nice and comforting me when he doesn't need to.

"One of the reasons we came here to get married is because of him. Ray, that's his name, he isn't able to walk me down the aisle, which has always been a dream of mine, I don't want to see the heart break on his face as I take that walk alone and in case it's worst case scenario and he doesn't make it I wanted him to know that I was okay, I had someone in my life that would take care of me. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Never. You're being a good daughter to him. Do you need to go see him?" He asks tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, he's stable for the time being. I'll visit him when I get back home."

His eyes move away from mine briefly and seem to sadden when I say that.

"How about we forget about whatever I had planned for today and you just rest for a while."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"I insist."

He's staring at me with an intensity I can't explain. His eyes are running across every inch of my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You intrigue and interest me like no one else ever has."

"You shouldn't say things like that to me."

"Why, are they affecting you?"

How can I answer that when he speaks the truth, everything he does affects me.

"Umm… will you stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone."

He places his arm over me keeping me close to his body. It's funny, at this time where I'm upset I'm not seeking or wanting comfort from my fiancé who knows what I've going through with Ray for so long but from this man in my bed instead.

 _What are you doing Ana?_

I place a brief kiss on his cheek then snuggle closer, my head on his chest while his fingers play with my hair as I drift off to sleep.

When I wake I feel more rested than I have in a long time. I feel warm and serene and can feel Ethan caressing my arm. I turn around into his arms and see two beautiful stormy gray eyes.

It all rushes back.

Ethan, Christian, my dad, the lies, the blackmailing.

How can I be so comfortable with a stranger? How can his arms feel so right? I don't ever want to move.

"Why are you biting your lip, what's wrong?"

Christian caresses my face while pulling my lip from between my teeth.

"I was just thinking how wonderful it feels being in your arms. I know that makes me a horrible person."

"How does that make you a horrible person? You were upset and I'm just comforting you."

I should be worried with everything that Ethan has said about Christian, but when I look in his eyes I am mesmerized. I don't feel any negativity or deceitfulness coming from him.

His touch is electric. He caresses my back so I decide to be brave. I move so I am now straddling him which takes him by surprise but I want to see how it feels without the buzz of alcohol in my system.

Christian doesn't disappoint, even while fully dressed he has a way of bringing my body to a crescendo. His fingers play me like an instrument. It's as if he can read my body. His touch makes every inch of my body tingle. I want nothing more than to make love to him. I can only imagine how it would feel. Even if it was just once. I can't do it though. I am engaged to Ethan. As much as my body wants Christian I just can't.

I pull back and don't miss the look of disappointment and understanding on Christian's face.

After a wonderful afternoon with Christian I'm on my way to go shopping. Normally something I hate to do but Christian insisted. Something about him being a whale and the hotel expects him to spend a certain amount of money. Normally his sister would be here to go shopping but she is in Paris so I get to take advantage of it. I don't know how I feel about this but I didn't get much of a say. Apparently it comes with a personal shopper to guide me from store to store and assist in putting outfits together.

After several hours of shopping I'm exhausted as I say goodbye to the personal shopper, she was the sweetest person and really put me at ease.

Just as I am about to text Christian to let him know I'm done like he asked I get startled by Ethan.

"Ethan why do you keep jumping out at me, can't you call my phone or text me?"

"I need to talk to you in private come to our room."

Ethan grabs onto my arm and starts pulling me towards the elevator.

"Ethan I am coming let go of my arm."

I pull my arm free. I don't remember him ever being this rough with me.

If possible he smells worse now than he did the other day. What is going on with him?

Once in the room Ethan tries to kiss me, I don't think I've ever been so revolted. I push him away.

"Ethan I think you need to shower and have some coffee, you're drunk."

"Only if you join me." He leers.

He's trying to be seductive but he just sounds like a whiny, sloppy drunk.

"Actually I'm good, why don't you take your shower and then we can talk about what was so important that we need to be in private."

Shit, I have a bruise on my arm from Ethan. My cardigan should cover it though. Why is he acting so strange, it is not the first time he has been drunk but I can't remember another time that he has bruised me.

 **Ethan's POV**

I knew it. She's fallen for him. I never took Ana as one that would be a gold-digger but I guess anything can happen. I was so surprised when Grey agreed to a week with Ana for $200,000, it's not like she's drop dead gorgeous or anything. Sure she's pretty to look at however I saw the way he looked at her while we were checking in.

Now to use this to my advantage. My plan is foolproof, I just need to convince Ana. I rush my shower and get back out with a towel around my waist.

"Nice and clean you happy, Ana? I don't see why you couldn't have showered with me?"

"Ethan what is going on? Why are you drunk in the middle of the day?"

"It's Vegas, what else should I do? Let's sit on the bed so I can tell you what's going on.

I found a specialist in New York that can help your dad. He is a renal specialist and he has a new experimental therapy that along with dialysis should help your dad but it's expensive. It's not covered by insurance but so far he has had a high success rate."

"Ethan that's great but how can we afford it? Before you get any crazy ideas I'm not spending a week with some doctor."

Glad she can laugh about this. Hopefully it will be easier to convince her.

"Actually I want you to sleep with Grey."

"You want me to what?" She screams standing up.

 _Gees Ana, burst an eardrum._

"Ana don't be so surprised. You didn't want to take a shower with me, you wouldn't kiss me, you have barely communicated with me since this week started and most of your texts have been one word answers. It's actually sweet you have a crush on him so let's use it to our advantage. Sleep with him a few times and he will shower you with money and jewels. God knows what else and then when he gets done with you we can use all that for your dad's treatment. You don't actually think he's gonna want you for the long-haul do you?"

I notice the hurt in her eyes she tries to hide.

"You do? That is so sweet. Ana he doesn't do the girlfriend thing. He does hooks up with girls and most of them are models or actresses. Your dad's pretty low on the transplant list so he needs this. Do you want him to die?"

I might be laying it on a little thick but Ana is so naïve she will fall for it. I had no idea who Grey was when this started but now that I found out he's worth billions I plan to milk it for all I can.

"Ethan I can't do that." She lets out a sigh sitting down again slumping her shoulders.

She's blushing, so I can tell she's thinking about sex.

"Ana I love you and I know how much your father means to you so if doing this saves your dad I'm okay with it. Think about it as a hall pass that also saves your dad. It won't change how I feel about you."

"Are you sure about this? What if the treatment doesn't help my dad? We could just wait for him to get higher on the transplant list, couldn't we?"

"Do you want to take that chance? What if a kidney doesn't become available? How do you plan on showing that he can pay for the meds?"

She starts to cry like always, I rub her back but really it isn't that big of a deal.

Oh shit there's a bra strap hanging out from under the bed, was that Mandy's or maybe that was Jessica's, doesn't matter I kick it under the bed and try to comfort her enough so she will go along with my plan.

"Ana, look at me, this might be your dad's only chance, I know how much he means to you and really Grey won't miss the money. Neither of us were a match for Ray, I don't want him to suffer more than necessary."

Her eyes are puffy from crying. She looks a mess. That look in her eyes tells me my plan is working.

"So what do I do? You know you are the only person I've ever had sex with."

"It's not difficult, just tell Grey that we broke up and that you want to go out. After a few drinks he'll fuck you a few times. Tell him about your dad and the whole sob story and he'll throw money at you. He'll probably buy you some bracelets or necklaces, things that he thinks will make you happy. By the end of the month when he's had his fill and wants to move on to greener pastures you will be set. Your dad will get his treatment and we can pawn the jewelry. It is a win, win plan."

"I don't feel right tricking him. I would feel like a prostitute."

I never did understand how she was still a virgin at 20. It took three months to get her to put out. I have to admit she's a good lay. I don't see how she didn't use it to her advantage. Kate has boxes of jewelry and expensive clothes from guys trying to win her over. You would've thought she would've rubbed off on Ana a little more. I guess that is my gain.

"Come on, Ana, most men aren't paying prostitutes for just sex; they're paying for no-strings sex. For anonymity. The lack of pre- or post-coital obligations and complications. You're offering that and it's helping your father. Plus, I've heard prostitution is one of the oldest professions and it's even in the Bible."

She's mulling it over in her mind.

"So we're broken up?"

"As far as Grey knows, yes. However I got you something, my mother hasn't given me my grandmothers ring yet but I went to the jewelers and purchased this ring for you. I hope you like it. Better late than never, right?"

I pull out the ring from my duffel bag on the bed. She doesn't need to know that it's a cubic zirconium from the pawn shop. I thought I needed something to prove my commitment to her and sweeten her up.

"Ethan it's beautiful."

And cue the waterworks. If she turns them on a few times for Grey he will be putty in her hands.

I slip the ring onto her finger, kissing her knuckles.

"So we are still together but it's a secret from Christian." She confirms.

"Yep! He gets what he wants and you get to help your father," and we get our hands on some of his money. "Ana he wants you, why else would he have rigged the poker game and blackmailed me into getting you for a week? Everything I have read about him says he gets what he wants one way or another, he is the king of hostile takeovers, he is ruthless in the business world, he can have a temper and he loves a challenge. You are his latest challenge."

"So he just wants me because I am taken?"

"Basically. Just think of it as he is now your challenge. Pour on the charm and see what you can get. The more you get the better chance you have at helping your father."

And me. I really don't see the issue. Why is she making this so difficult?

"If you are sure, Ethan, I guess so."

"I am positive. Do you have time for me? I have missed you so much." Actually I have missed that mouth. I love that she doesn't have a gag reflex.

"Actually, I think I should go. Dad and I have a scheduled FaceTime chat. I need to get cleaned up before I talk to him. I can't exactly explain this situation to him."

With a kiss on the cheek, a pout and those blue puppy dog eyes she is gone.

Time to hit the strip club. Since Ana wouldn't put out I am sure one of the girls will.

 **APOV**

I don't know how I made it back to the villa. I was lost in my head. What the hell did I agree to? Why didn't I tell Ethan to go fuck himself? I wander into the house and my bedroom, straight into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I need to hide away and be alone.

I stand before the mirror questioning myself. Am I seriously contemplating this? How could I agree to this craziness? This is for Ray, I keep repeating, it's a chance to really help and save him. My head is starting to ache.

Looking at my hand and seeing the unfamiliar ring I take it off hiding it in my make-up bag. I don't feel right wearing this, it feels wrong especially if I'm going to attempt to seduce Christian. What if he turns me down?

Ethan told me to go out and get him drunk. No, I refuse to take advantage of him in that way. I don't want him drunk. If nothing else I need to admit the truth to myself that I care about him. Despite Ethan's insane plan and practically pushing me to sleep with Christian I'm not going to deny that I do want this, the man is sex on legs. _Live a little Ana._

Digging deep after a pep talk I gather my courage and leave the bathroom to find that the shopping bags from my purchases earlier have been delivered and placed on the bed. I rummage through them looking for the lingerie the personal shopper insisted I get.

Dressed in a red lacy bra that is pushing my breasts up, a matching tiny thong, black thigh high stockings and short white silk robe I go in search of Christian. No sense in waiting.

I find him in the study playing pool. I saunter up to him stepping in between him and the table, pulling myself up to sit on the wooden edge in front of him and play with the collar of his shirt.

"You're back."

He takes in my attire looking at me curiously.

"Have you been crying?"

 _You can do this Ana._

"I ran into Ethan, we had a fight and broke up. He's not what I want anymore, I want you and you have me for tonight, for as long as you want, anyway you want me, I've decided I want to live and experience something new, something better."

"Ana…"

I capture and hold his gaze with my own.

"We have one more day left together. I want this with you. Please don't turn me down. My whole life I've done what others expected of me, not anymore."

I lean in kissing his neck. He smells good, like body wash and Christian.

"Make me forget him. Make me yours."

I untie my robe letting it fall off my shoulders revealing my body. His hungry eyes wandering everywhere, Christian groans as his hands move to my waist. The heat from them scorching my skin where they touch. He slides them up over my covered breasts, the nipples underneath puckering as he squeezes their flesh then continues over my shoulders and down my arms. He stops when he sees the bruise.

"What happened here?" His thumb runs over it.

"Ethan grabbed me but it's fine." I refuse to think or talk about him at this point.

I take his lips in a kiss forcing my tongue into his mouth, deepening it at the same time wrapping my legs around his hips pulling him closer. I lay back on to the rough surface of the table with Christian hovering above me. As our kiss continues I undo the first two buttons of his shirt. He moves his head down taking a lace covered nipple in his mouth sucking it to the point of almost being painful before swapping to the other one giving it the same treatment. I run my hands through his hair to his nape then run my fingernails across the back of his neck. My panties have become damp and uncomfortable from need as I rub against his hardening crotch to gain some sort of friction. I'm letting all my fears and inhibitions go and revelling in the moment of being with him, absorbing all he can give me.

His hands caress up and down my thighs as he stares into my eyes causing goose bumps to break out over my skin. He must find whatever it was he was seeking because he picks me up, his hands grabbing my ass carrying me out of the room.

"Not here. I want you in my bed." His voice coming out husky and thick.

In less than 30 seconds he crosses the villa and places me on the carpeted floor beside his bed and takes no time at all to strip out of his clothes standing naked allowing me to truly appreciate his magnificent physique. My core clenches in want. His appearance is even more impressive unclothed. You're a lucky woman Ana to have this man want you.

He kneels before me slowly rolling my stockings down my legs, first one then the other making sure he touches and kisses every bit of skin of my legs on the way, worshipping them. I need to hold on to his shoulder for balance, he's turned my legs into jelly. He places his face into my panty covered sex taking in my scent then places a kiss right on my clit, making me wish there was no barrier. "You smell intoxicating." His words have moisture practically leaking out of me. Finally standing again he wraps one arm around my waist holding me tight to him as he reaches behind me to unclip my bra releasing my breasts. He leans back down paying attention to them licking and sucking, my breath coming out harsh.

"These are better than I imagined." He mumbles with his mouth around my breast.

His free hand reaches for the side of my underwear ripping them off, I feel the sting of it tearing on my hip. _That was so hot._

He attacks my mouth again moving us onto his mattress then placing his hot and hard body on top of mine and between my legs.

"Are you sure?" He asks, his lips hovering above my own. "I've dreamed of you under me for the past few nights, of your legs around my neck as I devour you."

"Positive. I want you."

My burning need for him has grown even greater and I can't wait any longer. I need to feel him, to have him fill me. I grab his erection and gently stroke it up and down. It feels so hot and heavy in my hand. I rub my thumb over the tip which makes Christian hiss out in pleasure.

"Christian." My voice comes out breathless. "Please."

I stare into his lust filled and burning eyes.

He grabs my legs and wraps them around his back opening me up further to him, he braces himself on one hand while the other grips the base of his cock to line himself up against my sex, he coats himself with my juices then thrusts forward entering me. He is so deep I can feel him hitting my cervix. I gasp as I adjust to the intrusion, he covers my mouth with his to absorb my cries of pleasure when he starts to thrust in and out.

"You okay?" He asks after a little while.

"Yes. Don't stop." My hands reaching out and touching every spot I can from his neck to his lower back.

He slows his movements down, almost withdrawing to the tip of his penis causing me to whimper at the loss of him before diving back in and picking up speed again. Gazing into his grey eyes I see the same desire and wonder being reflected back to mine.

"Faster, Christian."

"God you're so tight, baby."

He really starts to move, my sighs and sounds echoing around the room as he claims me. This feels so right with him. I pull on his hair and nip his chin with my teeth before we plunder each other's mouths again.

He flips us over allowing me control. My hands splay on his chest as I continue to ride him. I kiss him, my hair falling around our faces like a curtain, hiding us from the world. In here the outside world has disappeared. It's just the two of us and this amazing experience we're sharing. After a few minutes I sense he's struggling to hold back his impending orgasm so he grabs my waist flipping me onto my back once more taking over.

My stomach and body begins to tighten around him, every stroke and movement so intense. He wraps his strong arms around me bringing us even closer together, our bodies moving together and craving more.

"Feel me, Ana."

Christian pushes into me harder and harder and slams into me one final time as I shatter around him with a scream. I have never cum so hard before in my life I almost blacked out. I feel him shudder through his release above me, his face settled against my neck his heavy breaths matching mine.

"You're mine now."

He softly kisses my lips and jaw and that's when the damn guilt starts to seep in.

I push him off me and sit up bringing my knees to my chest as the tears rapidly fall.

"What is it, did I hurt you?" He sounds so worried.

I shake my head but can't bring myself to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, I can't lie to you."

I break down and tell him everything about what Ethan told me and his plan to use him.

"I didn't want to do it but I don't regret what just happened between us, not one bit. I wanted this, with you. I'm done with Ethan for good, I hate who he is making me become, I'm not this person."

Christian pulls my hair back off my face and pulls me into his lap and arms wiping my tears away.

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you. I think this would have happened regardless at some point. I was struggling to keep my hands to myself. Listen to me, my mother is a doctor back in Seattle. After our conversation the other day I called her and she has already visited your father and had a specialist see him. He started the treatment he needs yesterday and it's all been paid for. You don't have to worry."

He has absolutely shocked me.

"What, are you serious, why, you hardly know me? Why would you do that for me? I don't understand any of this. Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you blackmail Ethan over the debt, was that poker game rigged?"

"One, because I care about you and wanted to help you and two, who told you I blackmailed him? I did no such thing."

"Ethan did."

"Anastasia, it was his idea."

"What?"

"Yes, when the game ended he owed me that money. I know his father and have previously done business with him. I simply told him we could get his father to cover it. He had a fit and refused to do that. He didn't want to be indebted to him. He then offered you to me, said I could spend the week with you in payment. At first I was going to refuse but the truth is I was there that morning, we were checking in at the same time and you accidently bumped into me, I felt an electricity I had never experienced before with you. When he offered me spending time with you, I would have been an idiot to turn it down. I wanted the chance to see if there was something more there. He lied to you, baby. But I would have done anything to get to know you one way or another."

I'm sobbing into his chest.

I'm so stupid, I believed all his lies. What else has he lied to me about? Poor naive Ana, well not anymore.

"You deserve romance and hearts and flowers every day and if you let me I want to give that to you. Give me a chance." He whispers in my ear.

I look at him through tear stained eyes.

"Ethan said you don't do the girlfriend thing."

"That's because I work a lot and the fact that I hadn't met you yet."

I take a moment to really look deep into my heart and what it is that it wants.

"I can't fight this anymore. Do you truly care about me? This week with you has been incredible and fun, you have shown me so much kindness and you make me feel things I didn't think were possible. I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you and what we just shared was special. Am I alone in this?"

I think Ethan was convenient, I love him but I'm not in love with him, perhaps I was scared to let go of what I knew. Now I know he's nothing but a liar, a selfish prick and manipulative asshole. I really want to hurt him.

"You have no idea how truly beautiful and captivating you are do you? It only took me a day or two to fall in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're incredible inside and out, you're amazingly strong and I love you."

This time happy tears fall and I admit my darkest secret that I've been fighting.

"I fell in love with the way you looked at me, spoke to me, touched me without using your hands and left me breathless but still full of life. I fell in love with you too."

I feel free as we kiss and pour our hearts and souls into it. Now I understand the saying the truth will set you free. There is nothing holding me or us back. I can be happy with Christian I know I can.

"What are we going to do? Ethan can't get away with this."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I have a plan."

 **Christian POV**

The past month and a half with Ana in my life has been amazing. I never thought I would find love. My time has been filled with work, family obligations, working out and poker games every so often. I almost cancelled that week in Vegas, I'm so grateful I didn't, the security guys love it and I am less known there so I get a chance to be me.

Never did I think that the poker game would change my life. When they said Ethan Kavanagh would be taking the place of one of the regulars I thought he had the family money to back his bets. Who plays at a high rollers table without the funds to back it up? His parent's company Kavanagh Media is worth a billion dollars.

I make more than two hundred thousand dollars in two hours. I was prepared to lose that amount if need be. The rush is what I crave. When the hand got called and Ethan showed his hand of straight flush (7-8-9-10-Jack of clubs), everyone assumed that he won; in a perfect world he would have. He had no idea I had the higher straight flush (8-9-10-Jack-Queen of hearts); the odds were in his favor. I didn't understand his reluctance to have his father bail him out when he lost.

When he offered Anastasia to me if I agreed to erase the debt I thought he was joking. Anastasia is priceless to me. Obviously he didn't value her, he essentially pimped her out. What would have happened if he had offered her to some of the less legitimate whales? A shiver goes through my body. The thought frightens and disgusts me and I need to find my girl.

I find Ana in the kitchen with Gail. They have formed an amazing friendship in such a short time. With her back to me I can easily sneak up on her. I place my finger to my lips so Gail knows not to say anything. The gleeful squeal that she lets out as I take her by surprise and into my arms pulling her into my chest makes me smile.

"What are you smiling about?" she questions as she turns around placing butterfly kisses all over my face.

"I was thinking about you. How different things could have turned out." _Don't go there Grey._ "Next week will be two months since we have been together. Once today's ugliness is over we can make our announcement and maybe take another trip to Las Vegas. What do you think?"

"Really? Oh my god yes. Can we stay at the same villa? I never thought I would want to return after that first day but it will always be special to me now."

Ana places a kiss on my lips that I deepen. I hear Gail's steps as she tries to sneak away. I know she and Ana were both embarrassed after Gail walked in on us on my piano. It was one of Ana's fantasies to recreate the scene from Pretty Woman. Who am I to deny her?

As much as I try to escalate our make out session to something more Ana will not allow it.

"Christian, I want nothing more than to get all hot and sweaty with you but we will have company soon. Everyone is excited for the fireworks to begin. It is like our own personal Telenovela. You will be in Taylor's office right?" She bites her lip worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry. After he bruised you the last time you were together I have no intentions of giving him a chance to put his hands on you. I will always protect you."

She visibly cringes at the thought. Once we returned to Seattle and Anastasia gave me more insight on her relationship with Ethan I almost went to confront him. It took Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan to hold me back and for Ana to remind me of our plan.

Over the last few years Ethan had systematically broke her down. He made her believe that she wasn't the stunning goddess that she is. He would tell her she needed to lose weight, wear sexier clothes, that she wasn't very good in bed and the list continued. He actually had her believing that he was dating down and that she should be lucky that he was with her. Just thinking about it has me fuming.

"Christian…." Ana is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Ana rubs her hands up and down my arms. This little action is so soothing.

"Please stop thinking about him. If you don't calm down I will ask Flynn to sedate you. If you don't stop pulling at your hair you will be bald and I won't be able to run my hands through it. You and Flynn have helped me so much over the past few weeks. I know what he said was all lies. You have been wonderful for my self-confidence. We are almost done with him."

"His recent text messages have been getting more aggressive. I am just worried at how he will react. I know Ray taught you how to protect yourself but I don't want you taking any chances."

We talk for a few more minutes and Ana is able to calm my nerves. Taylor walks in and announces our guests have arrived. We need to get everyone in their place.

From Taylor's office we can view and hear everything that is happening with the help of the CCTV cameras.

Once Ethan arrives and gets off the elevator he looks dishevelled. I bet he hasn't bathed in several days if not weeks. No wonder he can't keep a job.

"Ethan, thanks for coming." Ana sweetly tells him.

She is standing in the foyer a few feet from the elevator. He steps forward and as he tries to kiss her she turns in time for him to only get her cheek. My hands are clenched. I don't want him near my girl. _This is almost over, this is almost over_. I keep repeating this in my head in hopes that I don't break down the door.

Ana called Ethan to Escala under the pretence to help her leave and pack her belongings, that I'm done with her and want her out like he predicted. He thinks his little game has gone to plan. He is in for a rude awakening. She has been texting him from her old phone. His plan was crazy to start with but with each text it gets more convoluted.

"Wow this place is impressive." Ethan says "How much were you able to get from him? I have seen you around town you know. He has been wining and dining you. You know it is all just so he could get you to put out. What are you wearing? Did he buy that? You would think with all the money he has he would splurge for something flattering. That really makes your ass look big."

"Just a few more minutes, Mr Grey."

Taylor says while trying to stall me. I am so furious at the way he is speaking to her. He has so little respect for her. I notice that four of my security men have conveniently moved so they are blocking the door.

What the fuck is wrong with him? How can he say such vile subterfuge. She is wearing a Clive off-the shoulder romper with black suede block heels that make her legs look like they go on forever.

I turn my attention back to the screen. Ana's shoulders have sagged and it looks like she has shrunk. Please tell me she hasn't fallen for his bullshit. Just as I am about to break down the door I see Ana turn away from Ethan. Her shoulders are shaking and it appears like she is about to cry but when I look at the other screen Ana looks right into the camera winks and puts her hand into her pocket.

"Stop with the waterworks. Have you packed everything? We should get everything that isn't glued down." Ethan demands.

We have placed three suitcases and a few file boxes near the dining table so it appears as though Ana has packed up her belongings.

"Hurry up, let's get out of here." He tells her.

Ana finally turns around and she straightens her frame. I can see her confidence return.

The light catches on her hand at the perfect angle as she removes it from the pocket and onto her hip.

"What's that on your hand?"

"Oh, my fiancé gave it to me when he proposed. Do you like it? It's real by the way not cubic zirconia like you gave to me. You must really think I am an idiot. How I could be so stupid? My eyes are wide open now."

"What? How can you be engaged to him? I gave you a ring."

He sounds outraged.

"Yeah you gave me a fifty dollar ring from a pawn shop, here catch. I don't need your crap."

I see her toss the ring at his chest.

"He turned you, I never thought you were a gold digger but obviously that is all you care about. You really are a slut."

I walk out smirking with my hands in my pockets, controlling my anger the best I can and kiss Ana in front of him then stand between them.

"Did you think I would let Ana be alone with you after how you have treated her?" I snarl at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong. You stole my fiancée!" Ethan's protest is underwhelming.

"You know, it was really easy to steal her away once she knew the truth about what kind of person you truly are. You basically blackmailed her into spending a week with a stranger."

"Ana he's brainwashed you. You know I love you."

"No you don't. You have lied to me. I know the truth, Ethan, that it was all your idea, Christian never blackmailed you over that money. Why did you do it, how could you bargain me off like that. Did I really mean so little to you, was I so worthless, then you try to get me to play your dirty games over more money. You could care less about my father using him and my emotions for your sick gains."

"Ana, that isn't true. Your father is going to die without this treatment. My family loves you. What will Kate think?"

Kate, Eamon and Diane Kavanagh all walk in at that point. They too have been watching everything from Taylor's office.

"Actually we are going to support Ana and treat her like family. She has done nothing wrong. You tried to sell her off like some whore. You have been a disgrace." His father advises him.

Eamon is fuming. I guess Ethan didn't know that his father and I were partnering in a new project. A forty million dollar deal and his son was trying to fuck it up by blackmailing Ana.

"Read over this." Diane hands over a sealed manila envelope. Inside he will find the paperwork that shows that his trust fund cannot be accessed until he is thirty instead of twenty five.

"You can't do this!"

"Actually your father and I can do whatever we want. We set up the trust funds for you and your sister as a way to assist your lives. You seem to think that stealing from someone else is the correct way to represent the Kavanagh name. You will notice a list of contingencies on the trust. If by thirty you haven't met the requirements the trust will be donated to Coping Together. Did you forget that Grace Grey is a dear friend of mine?"

At the mention of my mother's name she along with my father and Elliot walk out of Taylor's office. It is like one of those clown cars where people keep shooting out.

"Ethan I have known you since you were a little boy. It is hard to believe what you have tried to do to my son and soon to be daughter in law." My mother shakes her head at him.

Grace looks as if she is going to cry. Elliot tries to calm her as my father hands a copy of a restraining order to Ethan. With the help of his text messages to Ana it was fairly easy to secure it.

"If you come within two thousand feet of Anastasia or Christian you will be arrested."

"You fucking asshole! Not only did you steal my fiancée you turned my family against me."

Ethan is livid, he's shaking and his eyes are dilated. Just as he goes to lunge at Anastasia and myself he gets an uppercut to the jaw that he never saw coming.

When he turns toward the person who hit him he sees Ray standing there looking better than he has in months.

"That first one was for using my daughter to pay your debt." Before Ethan can try to block it his face gets another punch to the eye. That's going to leave a mark. "That's for trying to use my failing health to your advantage."

"And this is for being a lying cheating douchebag that did nothing but put me down and break down my self-esteem for years."

While trying to protect himself from Ray's attack Ethan didn't notice Ana get into position and knee him in the nuts. I hope he never planned on having kids because he is on the floor in the fetal position and he looks like he is going to be sick. _That's my girl._

I take the folder from Taylor.

"While you are on the floor take a look through these pictures. We have a few of you with your dealer scoring cocaine. An affidavit from Jessica the stripper you were with in Vegas. Apparently you promised her part of the cash you would be scoring from this scam and how you were going to leave Ana as soon as you got the money. This is a great pic of you in an alley in downtown Seattle with a Dominatrix hooker. Did you realize that she is in her fifties? You have a few pics of that and apparently in her dungeon where she inserted ginger into… What the fuck, really? Oh and the best for last. Here is a report of the money you have been siphoning from Kavanagh Media over the years. It is also what will get you arrested."

I drop the copy of the file onto Ethan who is still on the floor. He tries to get up and eyes the door. Taylor and his men move into position to stop him.

"Please make our day and try to escape." Taylor goads him.

"Kate, you can't let him do this." Kate turns her back and snuggles into Elliot ignoring her brother. They have quickly become inseparable.

The elevator chimes and Seattle's finest walk in. As they drag Ethan out of the penthouse he is screaming and flailing about like a maniac.

"I will get you for this, Grey. Ana you're a little fucking slut, I am coming after you as soon as I get out."

His ranting is halted as he does a face plant and he hits his face on the marble floors. It could have been that the police officers didn't have a good grip on him, maybe because he was flailing about but my money's on the fact that Elliot conveniently had his leg extended out a little into the hall.

Shit, that's a lot of blood that needs to be cleaned up.

"Now that that is done is everyone ready to go have dinner at the Mile High Club, maybe a few rounds of poker after."

Anastasia is standing between myself and Ray and pokes me in the side.

"Sorry it was just a joke."

She turns and puts her arms around my neck. Leaning down I give her a deep and loving kiss.

"I love you, Mr Grey."

"I love you soon to be, Mrs Grey."

 **THE END**


	3. Entry 2: Nyteowl00 & gina nutile

.

 _ **Uncovering Mr. Grey**_

It's Tuesday afternoon and I'm looking outside my window at another gloomy, gray, March morning in Seattle. I'm trying to sort through the files on my desk and prepare my detectives for their next big case, but for some reason I can't keep myself focused. Business is pretty steady, mostly with the usual cases- clients wanting to know if their spouse is having an affair, investigating stolen property or submitting a few background checks for employers. I don't mind these types of cases. They are a good source of income, but I usually hand them off to either Kate or Jose.

Kate and Jose are my best friends and the only people I trust, apart from my father. They have been with me since I started my business, but we have known each other for years and they are damn good at their jobs. We met at WSU Vancouver my freshman year of college and we have been inseparable ever since.

Kate is my roommate. She studied journalism and I always knew she would be talented. What makes her such an accomplished detective is her ability to spot a great story and her attention to detail, but honestly, most of her success is due to her tenacity. She does not give up and she is a force to be reckoned with if anyone tries to get her to back off.

Jose is one of my dearest friends but he is more like family to me- the brother I never had and always wanted. He majored in engineering, but his true passion has always been photography. He can capture the most beautiful artwork, landscapes and portraits alike, but in my business, it is the quick movements of criminals and cheaters that make his skills so desirable. He can always provide the clearest photos of his subjects caught in the act and that is why I pay him the big bucks.

But the greatest employee I have ever had was my father, Raymond Steele. He was the best investigator out there and I learned so much of my work from him. Ray was a simple man- a good and honorable husband and father who was ex-military and worked in carpentry up until the day he suspected my mother was cheating. He was head over heels in love with her, but she always had an excuse to run out and leave the house for hours. Although we weren't poor, he couldn't afford to hire someone to find out the truth, so he began to do the groundwork himself. It didn't take him long to find out that she was having an affair with a man named Stephen Morton, who used and abused her. Soon after, she divorced him and took half of everything he had, but a brilliant detective was born. He could spot a lying, cheating criminal from a mile away.

When she left, I stayed with Ray and I cut my ties with my mother. I could never understand how she could leave Ray for such a worthless piece of crap. It broke my heart, but it also taught me the greatest lessons I have ever learned- be skeptical and never trust anyone- which I still take to heart today.

I felt terrible for Ray and when I went off to college he was miserable and all alone, but I found my calling. I majored in criminal justice and once I graduated, I started my business, Steele, P.I. Ray was my first employee and he was happy again. We were happy again and working together side by side. But then everything changed when I lost him to a heart attack last year.

Prior to his passing, I would casually date- nothing serious, of course- but after my dad, I gave up on that altogether. I had lost the only man in my life that I could ever truly count on and I couldn't get myself past it. Every man I dated always had something to hide and without Ray there to help me see past all of their empty promises and bull shit, I just couldn't even try anymore.

Instead, I threw myself into my work and today I own one of the most successful private investigation companies in Washington. I have never been more focused and determined, but today I just have a bad feeling. I can't shake this warning blaring in my mind that today is the start of something new. Whether it is good or bad is yet to be determined, but either way, I am sure I am unprepared for it. In a pointless attempt, I try to forget about it and pick up the most recent case file. But five minutes into reading it, I am interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call out, knowing that at this time it is either Kate or Jose.

Sure enough, Kate strolls in and plops down in the chair across me while dropping a closed case file on my desk and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"No way!" I pick up the file and stare at the name typed on the label. "You closed this case already? But Mr. Simmons just came in yesterday!"

"I know. But you know that I am _damn_ good!" She crosses her legs and leans forward, gripping the armrests in excitement. "Five minutes after I started following _Mrs._ Jennifer Simmons last night, she get's into her _beautiful,_ brand new 2017 Lexus LS and drives straight to her lover's house, kisses him at the front door, proceeds to go inside wrapped around him and doesn't leave his home until this morning wearing the same designer dress and matching accessories. All the dirty details are in the report, but I got enough pictures of them at the front door to nail the bitch."

"Wow Kate!" I say rifling through the file and gazing at all the photographs. "You are so amazing! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Steele."

Then unexpectedly she frowns, uncrosses her legs and begins to pace back and forth, clearly upset.

"I just can't believe these people. They have it so damn good. A loyal spouse who treats them like gold and spoils them rotten and what do they do the second they go away on a business trip?"

She stops and raises her hands in frustration, but continues and resumes pacing before I can answer.

"They fucking throw it all away just to bang the gardener!"

I frown, drop the file back on the desk and fold my hands in front of me.

"I know, Kate. It sucks, but that's just how people are. My own mother cheated on Ray. I mean he wasn't the richest man, but he definitely was the most loyal and he did everything he could for her. And for some stupid reason, she left him for a man that beat her and stole from her."

Kate stops pacing and turns back to look at me, her mouth settling into an uncomfortable line. Whatever she must have seen on my face has her backtracking.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean your mom."

I shake my head at her and force myself to smile.

"No, Kate. It's okay. She is the same as the rest of them. I just hope I don't turn out anything like her."

She sits down and grabs both my hands in hers.

"Ana you are _nothing_ like your mother. You need to stop worrying about that. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that not _everyone_ is a bad person."

I shrug my shoulders and change the subject. As much as Kate and I agree on, this idea is not one of them. Everyone is out to get someone in this world. It is one of the main reasons why I never get past the second date. Not only am I sure that he will turn out like all the rest, but I am terrified that I will too. I mean, it's in my DNA, surely that isn't something I can change.

"Anyway, I have this new case file for you and Jose to work. It should be pretty easy. I haven't read all the details yet, but it looks like Mrs. O'brien suspects her husband, Peter, is cheating with his secretary. I don't know if you will be able to crack this one in a day though. Apparently she hasn't been able to prove anything by randomly dropping in at his office, but I'm hoping it won't take any longer than three."

Kate smirks at me and takes the file.

"Challenge accepted, boss."

I smile back and she leaves me to my work and my worries.

I glance at the clock. It's about one in the afternoon and I am shocked by how quickly the time has gone. I was eventually able to ignore the festering pit in my stomach and once I regained focus I was able to get quite a bit of work done this morning. The completed cases have been filed, payroll has been submitted for Friday and our workload has been sorted by order of priority. I take a deep breath, sit back in my chair and massage my temples. Now, I can finally relax and take my much needed lunch break. My stomach growls, embarrassingly, in agreement.

I grab the takeout menus from inside my desk drawer and look over my options, but the bell above the main door jingles and I look up expectantly. Kate and Jose are out working on their new case so it must be a client. I stand, smooth my hair and straighten my blouse before entering the lobby. Outside stands a tall man, dressed nicely with reddish blond hair and bright blue eyes smiling in my direction.

"Hello, please come in."

I smile back politely and hold my door open for him. He buttons his suit jacket and runs a hand through his long bangs before entering my office. Once inside, we stand awkwardly at the threshold and continue to smile at one another. Normally, I would close the door for privacy but for some reason my instincts are telling me to leave it open. So instead, I gesture towards the chair in front of my desk and take my seat in front of him. He sits, leans forward and extends his hand out to me to introduce himself as we shake.

"Hello. My name is Jack Hyde. Are you the owner of Steele, P.I.?"

"Yes, Mr. Hyde. I am Anastasia Steele. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Miss Steele, I am looking for a private investigator to look into a business owner- a rival of mine- and I heard from a friend that you are the best in the business."

He speaks clearly and respectfully, but it sounds like a line perfectly delivered by a skilled actor and I am not entirely sure I believe him. However, I remain professional and hide my natural inclination to frown at him.

"Of course, Sir. No problem. Let me just get the forms and we can get started."

I stand and walk over to my filing cabinet with the uncomfortable feeling that his eyes are following my every move. It is tremendously unsettling and I find myself wishing Kate or Jose would come back early for the day. I cannot put my finger on it, but there is just something about being alone with this man that makes me want to run screaming for the door.

"Here we go," I say as I pull the correct form from the cabinet. "If you could just fill out these forms and give me a little bit of background information we can go from there."

"No problem." He smiles his creepy smile at me again and grabs the clipboard and pen I have placed in front of him.

"So," he begins. "I own a telecommunications company and I have a rival who is trying to destroy and take over my business. Once we sign and date a contract, I will give you more information about him and his business, but for now, that is all I can say."

"Okay… What is it exactly you would like us to do for you?"

"Well Miss Steele, firstly, there is no us. There is only you. I expect you to handle everything entirely by yourself and without help from the other investigators. The fewer people who know about this the better and as the owner, I trust that you alone are the best for this case. I expect your complete cooperation and confidentiality when it comes to this."

His blue eyes penetrate mine as he says every single word and I find myself looking away from his intense gaze. I nod, in understanding, but not in full agreement. Having multiple people on a case this big gives us not only extra eyes and brain power, but a sense of safety and assurance that I alone cannot depend on. I want to explain why this wouldn't be a good idea, but he continues and I resist the urge to interrupt.

"Secondly, what I am looking for exactly is information on the owner himself. He is ruthless and this takeover will be hostile. He is willing to go to any lengths to take my business from me and I intend to do everything in my power to keep it. I am looking for anything I can use to get him to back off and keep his claws away from my company. Even if that means digging into his personal life."

 _So, in reality, he's looking for information to blackmail someone…._

"Well, Mr. Hyde, I am not entirely sure if I can help you with something like this. From what you are describing, it sounds as though you are looking to blackmail someone and I don't necessarily feel comfortable finding and giving that kind of information to you if those are your intentions."

His eyes narrow menacingly for the briefest moment, but become gentle and understanding within seconds- unfortunately for him, not before I can see the anger that flashes behind the glare. I bite my lip and look away in an attempt to calm my nerves, but I can't wait to get this man out of my office.

"I'm sorry if it seems that way. I really just want to protect what is mine. I promise you that I will only use this information if he insists on settling the issue this way- if it is absolutely necessary."

He plasters a phony smile on his face, but his eyes tell it all. He is not taking no for an answer and he intends to use this information any way he damn well pleases. I want to roll my eyes and call bull shit. I cannot do business with a man like this. Not only is he making me question his motives, but he is giving me every reason not to trust him and my mind is made up before he even finishes his sentence.

But my eyes must give me away because before I can decline, he pulls out his briefcase and opens it in my direction. The latches pop open and in front of me is thousands of dollars stacked and placed neatly inside of the case. _Holy fuck!_ There must be at least one hundred thousand dollars in here. _Is this some kind of joke?_ _Some kind of bribe?_

I glance up nervously and overwhelmed, unsure of what to say.

"Trust me, Anastasia," he says as if we have known each other for years. "I can make this worth your while."

I frown at his casual use of my first name but indecision keeps me from speaking my mind. My heart is telling me to yell, "get the fuck out of my office," but my brain is telling my heart to shut the hell up and take the cash. Not that Steele, P.I. is struggling, but a deposit that large would put us well over our semi-annual projection and that is something I most definitely have to think about

.

"How much money is that, exactly?" I ask, curiously.

"One hundred and twenty five thousand dollars," he says smirking. The triumphant look on his face makes me feel so disgusted that I actually scowl at him, unable to help myself. He knows he has my attention and the fact that I am seriously considering this makes me want vomit in my mouth. I have never taken a bribe before, but then again I have never been offered this kind of money…

"Of course, you will get the other half once we have the information we need to save my company from this… rival of mine." I widen my eyes in surprise as he pauses and lets that sink in.

 _The other half!?_ This has got to be some kind of joke. I shake my head in disbelief as I stare incredulously at his face.

"You're willing to pay me two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for information on this guy? You've got to be kidding me."

He folds his hands in front of him, licks his lips and gazes straight into my eyes as if he were a predator and I were his prey.

"Miss Steele, if I may be straight with you… my company is extremely important to me. I have worked my ass off to be where I am today and I don't intend to lose it to some pompous asshole who can't keep his hands to himself. If what I have heard about you and your company is accurate, I believe and trust that this...arrangement... will work in both of our favors. Now, I have laid my cards on the table. Do we have a deal or do you fold?"

He smiles at his poker analogy as I take another glance at the briefcase.

 _Wow. Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars…._ I'd be an idiot not to take a deal like that. This deal alone will boost our profits by at least twenty-five percent this year and will probably draw in more clients than we've seen since we've opened. Plus, what have I got to lose anyway... _besides my dignity._

I shake my head and clear that thought from my mind before pasting a fake grin on my face.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Hyde."

I extend my hand out to him and he rubs gentle circles against my knuckles when he takes my hand in his.

"Please...call me Jack," he says as I catch his eyes raking down my body and lingering on the swell of my chest. That uncomfortable need to flee from my office returns, but I keep my poker face and respond with a small smile instead.

 _I am so going to regret this…_

About half an hour later, Mr Hyde- I refuse to call him by his first name- leaves. We have drawn up, signed and dated our contract and I can finally breath again. He has given me the name of the man he wants me to investigate and a brief overview of who he is and his business.

 _Christian Trevelyan-Grey, is the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., a Telecommunications company in downtown Seattle. He is an exceptional entrepreneur, who in addition to running his own business, partakes in investments and manufacturing. He is best known for buying underperforming companies and either fixing them or selling off their assets to the highest bidder. He dominates the business world and is currently ranked number 8 on the Forbes Five Hundred list with a net worth of $2.2 billion…_

 _Holy fuck…_

From what I have just read, this is going to be a very difficult man to get close to. He probably has several bodyguards and a whole security team working to protect his company and keep him safe. Cracking into his database and email will be impossible, even with the help of Kate and Jose, who I am not allowed to provide any information to, as per our contract, clause three.

This whole case is going to be hopeless and Mr. Hyde expects _weekly_ updates. Not to mention, it has been about a year and a half since I have actually been in the field. Usually I sit behind my desk submitting files and performing managerial duties while Kate and Jose go undercover, follow the subject and take notes and photographs.

 _What have I got myself into…_

Before I can continue reading any further, my stomach grumbles loudly again, letting me know that it is way past my lunch break. I check the time. 2:55 p.m. I toss the take-out menus back into the bottom drawer of my desk and grab my purse. I need to clear my head before I jump into a case like this.

Taking my keys from the middle pocket in my purse, I stand and make my way towards the front door. After locking up the office, I decide on some much needed alone time - and on a much needed happy hour- at my favorite sushi restaurant. I get in my car and make the short drive to Sushi Kashiba.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

"Fuck!"

I'm sitting at my desk with my head in my hands, trying to dull the ever persistent migraine that's coming on. It's been a couple of weeks and I can't seem to find anything on the elusive Christian Grey, other than what is available online and it is driving me crazy. His security seems to be tighter than the Pentagon's for Christ's sake! I understand that he is an important figure in society, but why go to so much trouble to hide so much of your personal life. This man is either paranoid or he definitely has something to hide.

I have poured over countless websites, but none of them have been very helpful. Aside from his business adventures, all I was able to discover about his childhood was that he was adopted by the Grey's- a very prominent family- at age four, as were his older brother, Elliot, and his younger sister, Mia. His father, Carrick Grey, is an incredibly successful lawyer and his mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, is a very sought out, pediatrician. Even after digging a little deeper, the only things I managed to learn via public records, were that he was born in Detroit to Ella Montgomery, his biological father is unknown and that he was kicked out of three schools for fighting.

Apparently, he was a very angry teenager, but he seemed to have gotten his life together when he was about 15. He graduated top of his class and was accepted into Harvard University to study Politics and Economics, although he dropped out 2 years later to start his business.

I admit that when I first Googled him, I was taken aback by how young and successful he is. And if I'm being totally honest, the man is HOT! However, it's quite odd that as gorgeous and successful as he is, he's never been photographed with a woman besides business partners and family members. A man like him, I'm sure has to have an abundance of women after him. So, why has he never been spotted on a date or tagged in some hopeless relationship?

Then a thought occurs to me. _Perhaps he's gay and that's why he needs to be so vigilant about his privacy…_ It's possible that to maintain relationships with older, more conservative businessmen he chooses to hide that particular fact about himself to avoid judgement or prejudice. _Or perhaps he's into some really weird, kinky shit._ I remember reading Kate's research paper on BDSM for her Women's Studies course and shiver in disgust. That would definitely be a reason to keep his private life private. Well… whatever it is he's hiding, I need to figure it out before Mr. Hyde gives me an earful.

Speaking of which, I can't believe I actually accepted this job from him. Hyde gives me the creeps and he has been nothing but rude since we signed our contract! He has been calling every other day, demanding information when our contract clearly states _weekly_ updates. It almost makes me want to tear it up and give him back all his money. But, of course I won't. Not just yet, anyway. It is _so_ much money. I couldn't turn it down then and I don't want to give it back now. I could hire at least one more person and maybe we can even move into a bigger and better office.

But, I won't use the money. Even though I am entitled to this half of the money, regardless of what I find and share, I want to be sure that the information won't be used for blackmail without provocation. I know that my job is to find things out about people, but my information has never been used for anything sinister, and there's something about him that I just don't trust. Since the first moment he opened his mouth, I felt like he was lying about his intentions. So in the meantime, I'll be careful with what I decide to share with him.

Now if I could just figure out how to get the information, without arousing suspicion from Grey, that would be great. But, there lies the problem: how do I go about doing it without being trampled by one of his goons?

My head pulsates as I reach for the bottle of Advil.

"Damn it!" I yell out in aggravation.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Kate rushes into my office.

"It's this new case I'm working on. It's got me so frustrated that I'm literally going through a bottle of ibuprofen a week." I hiss out, throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

Kate frowns sympathetically.

"What's the problem, exactly? Maybe I can help," she offers.

"I'm suppose to find out some information about a very private, prominent person, but their security is top notch and I can't get around it. We need to get a hacker on payroll."

I try to laugh but just end up wincing. I'm joking, of course, since I can't tell anyone who he is, but that just seems to make my head throb even more painfully.

"Well, who is the person?" She inquires.

I wonder if there is anything that I can possibly say without giving too much away. I mean maybe she can help me come up with something, but contractually, I am not allowed to tell her anything.

"Kate, this is an extremely confidential case. You know that I can't say too much and I definitely can't tell you who it is. But, I have to come up with a plan. This person's security is so tight and I just can't get anywhere. Maybe, I can break into his place and hide out for a couple of days." I laugh at myself, despite the pounding ache in my skull.

Kate gives me her signature grin.

"Oh no! I know that look, Kate!"

I know at that moment she's come up with something and I know for a fact that I am not going to like it.

"Well, you know," she says, innocently. "It wouldn't be the first time you go undercover. I mean if it's a male then maybe you can try to "date" him." She continues, using her air quotes.

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

 _Because A, the man is probably gay and has no interest in women, or B, he has some sick sexual predilections that I have no chance in hell of satisfying because let's face it, I'm a 25 year old virgin with little to no sexual experience and C, what in the world would a man like that want with a woman like me, even if he is straight… not a damn thing, that's what._

I roll my eyes at her.

"Because, it's not something I'm willing to do! I know I've pretended to be someone else to get pictures or to spy on someone, but this is different! I have NEVER been personally involved with anyone to get intel!" I shout, irritated by her ridiculous suggestion.

"Well there's a first time for everything, Steele! You know it would just be as a last resort. It's obvious you're having a hard time trying to get anything on this guy. I mean you've gone through like five bottles of Advil since you started this case and I'm worried about your liver."

She winks and laughs at me.

"Haha, Kate. Very funny."

I try to scowl at her, but her laugh is so contagious that I can't contain my smile. She reaches out and grabs my hand in hers.

"Why don't you follow him for a couple of days and learn his routine. You're great at being discreet. And if you find an opportune moment where you can "accidentally" bump into him and get to know him a little better, go for it."

"I don't know. I don't think I can do it. I mean I'd have to really go deep. What if the poor guy falls for me?"

 _Or worse, what if I fall for him?_

 _No, Ana. That's impossible. You know better than that. You know better than to fall for any man, especially one of his caliber._

"I'm not saying you have to marry the guy, Ana! Just think about it. Anyway, I gotta go. I got an internship at Mr. O'brien's office and I can't be late. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Sure. I'll think about it. Good luck on your case."

"Thanks, babe. Bye!"

"Bye."

I lean my head back on my chair and take a deep breath. Can I really do that? No, of course I can't. Kate is crazy. There is no way I can pull something like that off. There has to be another way to go about it. I close my eyes for a few minutes and try not to think about accidentally running into Christian Grey in the supermarket. I scoff at myself out loud. _Yeah, right. Like he goes to the supermarket._ I'm sure he has dozens of people who tie his shoes, let alone grocery shop. But then my ringing phone brings me out of my wayward thoughts.

"Hello, Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Hello, Ana. This is Jack Hyde. It's been a couple of days and I haven't heard from you. I hope you have some good news for me. Tell me, what have you uncovered?" he asks, irritatingly sarcastic.

I roll my eyes at the phone as though he can see me. Ugh! **One!** It's been **one** day, Hyde! Can't you give me a damn second to breathe.

"Mr. Hyde, I'm sorry to inform you but my answer is the same as it was _yesterday._ I don't have anything on Mr. Grey, yet. You picked a very difficult man to be the rival of. He is not someone I can easily crack open."

"Well, you are supposed to be the best in Seattle, aren't you Miss Steele?" He taunts me, condescendingly.

"Yes, I am. But, you fail to realize that Mr. Grey has very tight security. It hasn't been easy to get anything on him. I'm going to need more time and I can't do my job with you calling me every 24 hours for an update. Our contract states weekly updates, not daily."

"Well, _Anastasia_ , I'm not a very patient man. I need results quickly! If you can't get anything soon, perhaps I should take my money and my business elsewhere." He snaps.

 _Fuck!_ I hate how he spits my name with such contempt. He is such an _asshole!_ Not to mention, legally you can't take the initial money you've given me unless you want to meet me in court, jackass! I am seething with anger, but instead of making a bad situation worse, I decide to play nice and rein in my rage.

"No Mr. Hyde, that won't be necessary. I have a plan, but I'm going to need time. Trust me, I'll get you what you need." I assure him.

"Very well, I will check with you next week and you better be making progress by then! Good day, Miss Steele." He hangs up and his threat actually frightens me.

Shit! Now, what?

I rub my hands on my face feeling so exasperated that I can't even think straight. The only plan in my mind is Kate's less than palatable suggestion blaring at me at full volume. Damn it, I can't believe it but I'm actually considering Kate's idea! Can I even pull something like this off? I've never had to be personally involved with anyone I'm investigating. Hell, I've never really been personally involved with someone I'm not investigating. Especially not with someone as gorgeous. I mean, obviously I'd keep it professional. How hard can it be? Ugh, fuck it! I need this money for my company and for my employees.

I take a deep breath and finally come to the conclusion that I'm going to try and infiltrate myself into Christian Grey's life somehow. Somewhere deep down inside though, I feel like I'm setting myself up for a tremendous downfall. This plan is riding on the hopes that I can actually get this man to take a second glance at me, assuming he isn't gay, which I'm still not even sure about.

I'm going to have to swallow my pride and ask Kate for some help in the makeup and clothing department. Something she has been dying to help me with for years and something that I have been dreading for years. The thought of her waxing, buffing and concealing every inch of my body almost has me running in the opposite direction. But, I'm great at what I do. I am a professional. I can do this and I _always_ get the information I need- one way or another.

Christian Grey has just become my biggest and hardest challenge, yet, but I will uncover what that unattainably handsome man has been hiding for so long, even if it's the last thing I do.

Christian Grey is about to meet Ana Spector!


End file.
